Vehicles typically include a plurality of electronic systems and/or devices that monitor and control various subsystems throughout the vehicle. For instance, some vehicles include security systems to detect if and when a crime and/or other security event is happening to the vehicle. Such security systems may include accelerometers, radar sensors, lidar sensors, ultrasonic sensors, cameras, and/or other sensors of the vehicles. In some instances, a security system of a vehicle emits an alarm using a horn of the vehicle to scare a potential perpetrator away.